1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board having an insulating board and a plurality of wiring sub boards, and a method of fabricating the wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Documents Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-289986, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232089, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-115855 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-322878 describe wiring boards and fabrication methods therefor. Those wiring boards each have an insulating board and wiring sub boards connected to the insulating board.
The contents of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-289986, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232089, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-115855 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-322878 are herein incorporated in their entirety.